Most traffic cones now in common usage are of a molded plastic material and are relatively expensive and expensive to replace. Moreover, the old cones require considerable storage space and thus are not readily adaptable for use by the average motorist who would otherwise want to carry traffic safety cones in the automobile trunk for use during accidents, to guide other motorists for highway obstructions or to warn of the presence of disabled vehicles.